Back to Horizon part5
by EJ1
Summary: Dani goes for help


I don't own any of the HG characters I do own their kids.  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
Dani stopped out of breath. She couldn't tell how long she had been running but one thing that she could tell was that she was very LOST. " Oh great." She sat down on a tree stump. " How will I get back in time now." It was getting a little less cold out she released. That meant the sun would be up soon. She wondered how Patty was doing and if Anna had woken up yet. Slowly she got to her feet she decided to try to find her way back slowly. " Um this way I think." She walked off towards the North.   
  
" Errrrr I give up!" Yelled Dani she had tried several times but kept coming back to the same spot. She sighed the sun had just started coming up. The adults would be up soon. She knew her parents would freak if she wasn't there. " Okay I'll try once more but if I come back again I'm going back and making Charlie try to get back!" She set off again.  
  
" Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" Dani yelled she could just make out the School. She was surprised she hadn't thought they had gone that far into the woods or that she had gotten lost that badly. She ran towards Horizon.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Charlie and Melanie had tried not to but sooner or later they had fallen asleep. They had been waiting for hours and they were tired. Melanie slowly woke up and yawned. She slowly stood up careful not to wake Charlie who was leaning up against a tree sleeping near she was. She walked over to the hole that Anna and Patty had fallen in. " Patty? Patty are you awake?" " Hum? Oh Yah Mel I'm up." Said Patty. " Good. Is Anna any better?"  
  
Patty looked down at Anna. She cringed as she saw the blood from her head. She could handle snakes and spiders but not blood. She wanted to move Anna but she knew she shouldn't move her since she didn't know if she had broken anything. " She still hasn't gotten up or even moved and she's really pale. To tell you the truth I'm really worried about her."   
  
Melanie nodded. " And how are you?" " Me? Oh other than my arm I think I'm fine." " That's good to hear." Said Charlie appearing at Melanie's side. Melanie jumped. " Oh my gosh Charlie you scared me! How long have you been standing there!?" " Oh not long." Said Charlie Grinning. " So Dani's not back yet is she?" " No I'm afraid not." " I hope she gets here soon."  
***********************************************************************************  
  
" Hah! I beat you again!" Said Shelby smiling at Scott. " Okay 5 times is enough for me you want to take over EZ?" " Sure." Said Ezra. " Only if I get the Red checkers." Shelby rolled her eyes, " What is if everyone and the red checkers!" " I prefer the black ones." Said Daisy. " What's taking the kids so long I would think they'd be up by now." Said Auggie. " Yah Melanie usually wakes up early to start some kind of trouble." Said Rosie. " Yah." Said David," When she was 8 and it was my birthday she tied a bucket of water on the door of our bedroom and when I woke up a opened the door the water fell on me. And in the bucket was a little note that said Happy B-day Daddy Love Melanie." The adults cracked up. "Hey it wasn't funny!" Yelled David. " Yes it was!" Said Rosie. " Hank why don't you go check on them?" Suggested Kat. Hank nodded and stood up. At that moment Dani ran in covered head to toe in mud.  
  
" Dani calm down what's wrong?" Asked Sophie. Peter handed Dani a glass of water. " Here honey drink this then talk." Dani quickly gulped down the water. " Patty and Anna they fell into a cave last night Charlie and Melanie sent me to get you." " What oh my baby!" Cried Jules, " Is she alright!" " Is Patty okay? Oh dear is she hurt badly? Were are they?" Asked Shelby trying to be calm. Everyone started asking Dani a million questions. " Every body be quiet let Dani talk!" Yelled Daisy. " There in the woods they fell down a hill and into the cave. Um I'm pretty sure I can show you guys there." " Okay Kat you get Dani cleaned up Auggie Scott Dani come with me Hank call an search and rescue." Said Peter.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
" Hmmm? Patty?" Said Anna slightly sitting up. Patty quickly turned around. " Anna your up!" " Of course I am." Said Anna fully sitting up. " Owww!" She cried " My head!" " Don't move any more Anna It might hurt you even more." Anna slightly nodded. " Dani went to go get help everything is going to be fine soon." " Anna are you up?!" Called Charlie. " Yes she's up!" Said Patty " Is Dani back yet?" " No not yet."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
" Dani are you sure this is the right way?" Asked Scott. " Yes this time I'm sure this is the right way." " That's what you said last time." Said Auggie. " No this time I'm sure. Peter were really close now." Peter nodded. " Charlie!" Called Scott. " Dad?" Came a voice. "Dad!! Over here!" Scott Auggie Dani and Peter ran towards Charlie and Melanie. " They're down there." Said Melanie.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
Ok that ended a little weird sorry I'm out of ideas at the moment. Please Review.  



End file.
